hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Scream 1
The Scream 1 is the first film of The Scream film series. Background The film was released in 1994. Plot In a small town, a group of ten young friends begin to be targeted by "The Scream". The first victim is Xander, who is murdered while his brother Alexander watches, injured and unable to help. The second victim isn't one of the friends, but is left to die in front of Joe as he works in the cafe. He is buttering toast and doesn't realise what is happening next to him, as a girl later named as Billie dies, trying to tell him that she knows who The Scream is. Various of the friends are chased and injured throughout the film. The third and fourth victims are killed at the same time, Alexander first, and then Ben. Next to is Joe as he tries to escape The Scream. Viewers are lead to believe that Mikey is the guilty one, but he is later killed, first stabbed in the butt. Molly is later drinking milk from the carton when The Scream appears, chases her outside, and eventually kills her. Molly is also stabbed in the butt first and dies on a bench. With Melissa, Joe, Amanda, and Carla left the group start to blame eachother. Carla strongly believes that Amanda is guilty, Melissa doesn't believe any of the group are, and Johnny tries to calm the girls down but starts to suspect Melissa. All three then suspect Melissa as The Scream due to her surviving several attacks. Melissa is later chased once again by The Scream, and is this time saved by Johnny, who ends up being stabbed. Melissa throws an empty milk bottle at The Screams head and runs once again. Amanda falls down the stairs and isn't seen by The Scream, the only reason that she survives. Carla is seen trying to wake up Amanda before The Scream comes to get her. It is later revealed that Carla is in fact The Scream. Melissa realises during a chase that Carla was always a slower runner than the rest of the group, and despite the aggressiveness and murdering, The Scream is also a slow runner. Amanda and Johnny manage to escape the house but Joe goes back to save Melissa. He finds Melissa in a dog crate and Melissa about to spray herself with bottled water. Carla shoots Johnny at this point, as Melissa tries to calm her down. Despite this, Carla ends up spraying herself, and dies. Amanda rushes in and manages to free Melissa. One month later, Johnny has survived, and the three feel that they are safe. Johnny and Amanda are in a relationship and Melissa feels glad for solving The Scream mystery, unaware that it's not over. Cast Samantha Jones - as Melissa Mitchell Rootin - as Joe John Dew - as Johnny Alexandra Saesha - as Amanda Andy Holtan - as Ben Miranda Kate Terra - as Carla Mandy Rosh - as Molly Robert McMile - as Mikey Paul Ferrinton - as Xander Toby Ferrinton - as Alexander